


Demo #1

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's TSOStarker Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: TSOStarker Week: Day 3Prompt:baths and water +face fucking-“It'll be fine, babe,” Tony reassured, “I mean, I haven't done this in some time but…” He shrugged, “I've had plenty of experience in the past.”Instead of being smoothed away, that little wrinkle between Peter’s brows only deepened.“Besides, I trust you, “ Tony said confidently.





	Demo #1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to do this with Tony facefucking Peter, but decided to go this route :D Tumblr link has a NSFW gif that I used as inspiration for this piece, if anyone's curious how Tony would look ;o
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178254902831/tsostarker-day-3))

Peter didn’t exactly hover behind him but it was close enough.

“Tony…” Peter said softly, “I’m not sure this is a good idea… I can really hurt you…

Tony was moving the pillows around on the bed, clearing some space for him to lie on. He gave a hum of acknowledgment upon hearing Peter’s words. Once he was done arranging the bed, Tony turned around and had to smile.

His young lover looked so worried but his cock was hard, basically straining against the boy’s zipper. Tony took the boy into his arms, dropping a quick peck to his lips.

“Maybe you should be the one face fucking me…?” Peter offered.

“It’ll be fine, babe,” Tony reassured, “I mean, I haven’t done this in some time but…” He shrugged, “I’ve had plenty of experience in the past.”

Instead of being smoothed away, that little wrinkle between Peter’s brows only deepened.

“Besides, I trust you, “ Tony said confidently.

He reached down towards Peter’s belt, undoing it and opening up his pants. His motions were smooth and practiced so it took him a few seconds to get Peter’s erection free from his underwear.

He gave the teen’s cock a few lazy strokes, pressing up against Peter’s side to whisper in his ear. “Next time, okay, sweetheart? You learn best by example, anyway.”

Tony stripped off, giving Peter a little show before he laid himself down on the bed. He wiggled his way closer, letting his head hang close to the edge.

Tony knew what he looked like. He knew that his body had seen better days and had definitely looked better in the past. Tony almost felt bad that his body was a testament to the abuse he had put it through with so many scars littered all over.

Peter, on the other hand, barely had any. There were a couple from before the bite, but anything afterward healed over nicely, leaving smooth, unblemished skin.

The difference never bothered Tony, but Peter was fascinated by the older man’s body. So while being naked on the bed wasn’t a big deal, Tony couldn’t help but feel like a feast laid out for Peter’s eyes.

He could feel the boy’s eyes roving over him, devouring every line of muscle and coveting every marred bit of skin. Tony smirked when Peter took his cock in hand, almost subconsciously, and started to stroke while letting his eyes freely wander.

Tony gave a nice, decent stretch, lips curling around a smile when Peter took a step forward. He stretched a lazy hand out, fingertips catching the wet tip of Peter’s cockhead.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Tony said, urging Peter to stand closer so that he could get his mouth around that pretty cock. “I can see how much you want it.”

The tip was already damp with just a bit of fluid glistening from around the slit. Saliva pooled in Tony’s mouth but he waited eagerly for the boy to step up.

Tony had absolutely no problem sucking cock, especially the one belonging to Peter. It was a decent size with just enough girth that it stretched his lips nicely. The boy was smaller than him, but Tony didn’t mind. In the past, he was a free agent when it came to giving and receiving pleasure.

That was what mattered the most to him, his partner’s pleasure.

So when he took Peter’s hardening cock into his mouth, Tony made sure to start out slow. He wanted Peter to get the full experience, the pleasure of sliding into someone’s mouth, inch by inch without any rush.

Peter’s fingers twitched, his hands curling into loose fists. The boy didn’t know where to put them. Normally he would have buried them in Tony’s hair or in the bed sheets, but he was standing over the older man. There was nothing to hold onto unless he leaned forward and dug his fingers into the sheets.

Tony’s mouth took him in, soft lips dragging over his stiff erection. He could feel the length of the older man’s tongue flatten over his sensitive flesh and Peter gasped, clenching his fists tight when he felt Tony start to tease him with it.

Peter whimpered and Tony hummed in response, encouraging his lover to continue on. The boy was sorely tempted to squeeze his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the sensations, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Tony’s throat was right there, adam’s apple bobbing has Peter continued to bury the rest of his cock.

Tony didn’t once have a problem. He took Peter’s cock all the way to the root without choking once. It was the benefit of having so much experience and Tony was proud that he was able to do so. Maybe when they really got into it, Tony might find himself struggling. But this slow snail’s pace they were going was no hardship.

His lips were pressed against Peter’s groin but there was still that tiny little bit of length that Tony knew he could take. He curled his arm around Peter’s hip, gripping a firm asscheek and tugging the boy closer.

Peter moaned, eyes large as Tony’s lips encased him fully. What a sight… His older lover on his back, completely vulnerable and available to his eyes. Peter could hardly stay still… His chest was rising up and down, heart pounding in his chest because Tony looked so fucking sexy taking him all in… Not to mention the tight suction of the man’s mouth around him, Tony’s plush, kissable lips stretched around Peter’s cock.

The boy groaned, muscles straining against the desire to move and just fuck into the tight heat wrapped around him. Then Tony’s nails dug in, just slightly and Peter realized that that was exactly what Tony had wanted in the first place.

“Are you sure, Tony…?” Peter’s voice was breathless, eager. He just needed that last confirmation. “I don’t even know…”

Tony couldn’t look at Peter’s face from that position and he didn’t want the boy’s cock to slip out of his mouth. His only option was to give a gruff sound, followed by a hum of acceptance.

“Okay…. Okay…” Peter finally said.

He started to move his hips, carefully at first. He was still worried over hurting Tony, either with his strength or simply choking the older man. But Tony took everything easily, one hand still on Peter’s ass while he urged him into a faster pace.

And because Peter trusted Tony… He obeyed. Once he stopped worrying, Peter realized that it felt… exhilarating to just thrust away. Tony was making sounds of encouragement that just felt so good on his cock… the vibrations from his mouth, along with the loud wet, sucking noises was all Peter needed to really get into it.

“Oh, God… Daddy…” Peter moaned, feeling his orgasm start to really grow. He leaned forward, moaning freely when the action caused his hips to hitch forward pushing in nice and deep.

“Feels amazing… so… good…” Peter gasped. He was almost startled when he felt Tony’s hand grabbing his clenched fist. His pace slowed once again, curious to see what Tony wanted. The boy’s eyes widened when Tony forced his fingers to loosen before laying them over his throat.

He didn’t force Peter to tighten his fingers so Peter didn’t.

“Mm…” Tony sighed. Maybe it was enough to just rest his fingers there…

Peter started up again, trying to regain that lost rhythm. It was hard to focus but Peter tried and eventually lost. It was obvious that Tony wanted Peter to enjoy himself… so he did.

His fingers tightened just a fraction, just a light presser. Peter realized that his cock was right there… Plunging into Tony’s mouth… the entire length of it just fucking right into soft heat and when he came…

He felt like he was so deep in Tony’s mouth that the older man wouldn’t even taste the come that Peter shot out.

“D-daddy…” Peter stuttered when he felt his cock jump. He was so close… so close… his hips were moving in a blur, fucking his cock in and out of Tony’s mouth at such a rapid, bruising pace that he knew he should let up… slow down… something.

Tony only spurred him on, moaning in between the harsh sounds of his grunts whenever Peter went too deep, too fast. But the man was a pro, recovering quickly and only moaning for more. Peter could see the blur of Tony’s hand as he jerked his own cock, the dribbles of precome dripping down his cock and pooling in his bellybutton.

It was such an erotic sight and paired with the sensation of Tony’s mouth, it was just what he needed.

“I’m gonna …” Peter groaned, squeeze squeezing shut. “Where should I…?”

Tony pulled him close once more, forcing the teen to get as deep as possible. Just as Peter was about to come, he felt Tony’s finger slip between his cheeks… a slick finger pushing inside his unprepared hole. It was unexpected but not unwelcomed and Tony was just as talented either his fingers as he was with his mouth.

“O-Oh…!” Peter almost cried out.

He let go, body caught between the two sensations. He wanted to push forward, keep his cock in Tony’s sweet mouth but at the same time, the finger massaging his insides was all too familiar.

Peter whimpered, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he finally let go. It felt like so much heat rushed out of him, such a thick, heavy load and it all went rushing into Tony’s mouth.

Tony swallowed as much as he could, barely taste the bitterness of Peter’s come as it was swallowed. It was a bit harder in that position, so when he pushed against Peter’s hips, the boy’s twitching cock slipped out of his mouth. It was spit slick and still twitching, the last spurt dripping over Tony’s swollen lips and goatee.

Peter slipped to his knees, feeling weak.

He caught himself against the bed, panting and feel like he’d run a marathon instead of being given one of the best orgasms he’s had to date.

“Wow…” He breathed.

Tony licked it the come that he hadn’t swallowed and rolled onto his stomach. He pushed himself into a seated position beside the recovering boy and threaded his hand into Peter’s soft curls.

Peter met his gaze and felt desire spark like an ember in his belly. Tony’s grin was so smug, wicked and full of hunger. Between the man’s legs, his cock was all too ready for Peter’s mouth.

“C’mon, kid,” Tony rasped, voice rough but full of want. “You ready to show daddy what you learned?”

Peter didn’t bother answering, already reaching forward with parted lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> Note: TSOStarker Day 2 was a moodboard and fic idea, so it's not up on here ;x ([Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178220551416/prompt-threesome-body-swap-sorry-guys-im-not) \- if anyone's curious) 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
